Alexis
by Alexis10
Summary: Marielle didn't know why the world seemed to hate her so much with in a year she's left alone and with no where else to go, and what's a two year old going to do???


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters although I do own Marielle, Alexis, and other characters you probably don't recognize I've made up. And also the plot is mine! Well most of it anyway.  
  
A/N: I know this might be kinda lame but it'll get better trust me. I've only had this story for years and I have finally gotten brave enough to let others read it. There might be some confusion but it should be explained in future chapters. Enjoy, and when you're done PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you all think! Thanks. Here's the story.  
Marielle thought her life was perfect but, boy, how wrong she was.  
  
Marielle was 10 years old, she had a caring mother, and a father that didn't seem like her much. One Sunday evening before she started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she and her mother were sitting in the yard playing a game of, what her mother called "muggle chess". Suddenly out of nowhere her Uncle Tom M. Riddle appeared in a velvet red puff of smoke. Her mother seemed very unpleased to see him but Mari clapped and thought that it was nice to see her uncle again. She then noticed he was coming toward them with his wand outstretched. "Why would he want to do that?" she asked herself. "Run Mari! Run into the woods where you are safe." Cried her mother. Mari didn't ask questions and she ran into the woods in their backyard. As she got there a gigantic King Cobra with ice blue eyes approached her. The snake was at least 8 feet long. Mari stopped running as the snake came closer was very confused as to weather it would attack her or not. Then the snake spoke "I am here to protect you and you shall not be harmed if you are attacked." Mari had no idea how the snake was talking to her, but she figured she'd have to trust it. All of a sudden she heard a shrill scream and someone shout the words "Avada Kedavra!" Mari heard footsteps behind her coming from the direction of the house. At that very second, the snake transformed into a small timid looking man with parted grey hair. Mari, very shocked, fell backwards and heard the clock on the City Hall building strike 12:00 a.m., she didn't even have time to say "Happy Birthday" to herself before she hear words "Reducieo Ten!" and then her head hit something hard probably a rock and she was knocked unconscious. When she regained consciousness she got up and thought 'I'm not as tall as I used to be.' She couldn't tell if her head was spinning in questions or in pain. Then she saw the man, who now was turning back from snake form, laying face up in the dirt. He had a shocked expression on his face, and she screamed noticing that he was pale, cold and dead. "Uncle Tom? Where did he go?" she thought. Her father, Daniel who had been inside the house for about 15 minuets stopped reading his evening paper, and ran outside. He was just in time to see a man disappear into thin air. "Why was he coming from the direction of the woods?" he thought. Then he remembered the screaming and ran that way. The next thing he saw was a man lying dead in front of a small slivery bundle. He picked up the bundle as the silvery wrapping unwound it's self and when inside the little baby, then did he realize that it was his stepdaughter. Mari's father started to take her back to the house but before he got there a gray tabby cat appeared from out of nowhere, stretched out its tail and grabbed her from him. Mari was then taken through the muggle streets of England to her Aunt Lily and Uncle James in Godric's Hollow. There her aunt and uncle raised her until a little more than two years later when they were murdered. ***** It was about 7:30 p.m. and Harry and Marielle were still awake. Lily and James knew that Marielle's real father, Lord Voldemort, wanted them. So they had preformed the Fidelius Charm, which involves the concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. And they had just switched their secret-keeper from one of James' old schoolmates Sirius Black to another old schoolmate Peter Pettigrew. At about 8:00 p.m. Marielle was asleep in her bed. Harry however was still awake and being rocked to sleep by his mother. "A Li! A Li!" Mari screamed from her room. For she had just jolted awake from a very strange nightmare. Lily walked in to Mari's room and Mari was sitting up leaning on the headboard breathing hard. "A Li. Ba fing hap nite." Said a very scared Mari very quickly. "Mari, nothing will happen, we're fine. Here let's look at these to take your mind off of it." She set Mari on one knee and Harry on the other and put a photo album in the middle of them. She sat talking about the pictures until both children were fast asleep. She put Mari back in her bed and the album in the drawer under her bed along with the rest of the photo albums. Ten minutes she heard her Uncle James cry, "Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --- " She sat up as she heard Lily stumbling out of the room. --- A door burst open then high pitched laughter. 'Could that be Uncle Tom?" Then she heard her aunt screaming, "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, kill me instead." Then she heard the words again, the dreaded words "Avada Kedavra!" 'That's the same person who killed Momma!' "Uncle Tom?" she whispered. A bang erupted from the room next to her and the house fell down in ruins, the only thing that was still intact was her bed, which she jumped out of and went to dig Harry out of the rubble. When she finally got to him, she tried to pick him up but all she could do was get him out of the debris. He was to heavy for her to carry, so she just sat there. A few minutes later two men came at the same time. One she recognized as he Uncles friend Sirius, the other was really, really, really big. Of course she was only two years old and pretty small. The big man picked up Harry, and Mari yelled at him, then she ran to Sirius. Sirius picked her up and said to the giant man, " Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather, I'll look after him." "No, Dumbledore said Harry is ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's." "But Hagrid it'll be easier just for me to take him." They argued for a while but Sirius finally gave in. "Here then take my bike I won't be needing it anymore." "Alrigh'" he said, curious as to why Sirius was giving it to him. "No! 'Arry!!" Mari called and tried to reach him, but he was with the big man and they were becoming smaller and smaller dots in the sky. "'Arry." she turned her face into Sirius' shoulder and cried. "Come on Mari, Uncle Sirius needs to find someone." She couldn't talk she nodded in agreement, and they both disappeared. ***** The next afternoon she and Sirius went and looked for Peter Pettigrew. When they found him and chased him into a alleyway. "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" Pettigrew cried, for half the street to hear. Then there was a bang and Mari had just enough time to see a rat, although she thought it was a mouse, run into the sewer system. "Mousie, where mousie go, Seris? Where mousie go?" "Mousie, what mousie, Mari?" "The mousie, that was there." She pointed to the spot where Pettigrew had just stood. And then Sirius started laughing, "I'll get you Peter, you can't hide from me forever, I'll find you. I swear I will." He said under his breath and he kept laughing until the Ministry of Magic wizards showed up. They took Mari away from Sirius, "No, no!" she screamed, tears running down her face, as she tried to get away from the grasp of the wizards and back to Sirius. "No, Seris, don' let t'em tay me! Seris!" "Don't worry Mari, you can come visit me." "Seris, no, don' lea' me, Seris!!!!" but the Ministry wizards did take her, in fact they took her to Albus Dumbledore, who was distantly related to her mother. 


End file.
